


A Fall of a Different Kind

by jomlette



Series: Keith's Birthday Week 2017 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bonds, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Maybe like half a paragraph of angst, Orphan Keith, Shiro is such a team Dad sometimes, can be read as platonic or romantic, keith's birthday week, takes place before season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-18 23:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12398283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jomlette/pseuds/jomlette
Summary: A great shriek caught Keith’s attention, jerking his head up towards the head of the green lion. He saw Pidge, strange metal piece in one hand, the other waving wildly. Her face was contorted in shock, which confused him until he saw her feet were no longer touching the green lion andwhatthefuckohmygodshe’sfallingshitshitsHITKeith is banned from the training room, and soon finds himself in the company of the castle's resident techie.





	A Fall of a Different Kind

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for koganetwork's Birthday week for Keith. I hope you enjoy <3

“Hey Keith. Pass me the screwdriver? No no, the other one. Yeah, that’s the one.”

Slow days in the castle were few and far between. On the rare occasion they did have some down time, Keith would eventually find himself gravitating towards the training room, where he would fight bots until he would quite literally drop. Too many times Shiro would catch him collapsed on the ground, covered in grime and sweat, leaving the man to drag him back to his room. That may or may not have been the reason Shiro had placed a temporary ban on the training room, leaving Keith to do who knows the hell what.

His room got boring quickly. Shiro was off wherever with Allura and Coran, so they were out. Hunk was nice company, but Keith’s lack of passion for baking would likely make the boy cringe. There was absolutely no way he’d go within twenty feet of Lance and his face masks, so that left Pidge.

He had tracked her down, and found her in the green lion’s hangar. Bits, bolts, tools and _he didn’t even know what those were supposed to be_ , littered the ground, the smaller girl right at the epicentre. He managed to tip toe his way to her, and although it had been a tad awkward at first ( _“Oh hey, Keith. What’s up?” “Training room’s banned.” “Oh?” “Yeah.” “Ah.”_ ) the two eventually fell into a comfortable silence.

“So….” Keith eyed the little machine, slotted snugly between Pidge’s palms, “any chance you’re gonna tell me what that is?”

“You’ll see when it’s done.” A curt response, trademark Pidge. “Pliers, please.”

He handed her the pliers without a word, and resigned himself to just watching. It was incredible, really. Even with how delicate and nimble her fingers were, they were capable of fixing the largest of robotic lions, to the tiniest...whatever that thing was. Her small stature was nothing short of an illusion, having lean muscle in a surprising amount of places, but her brain easily beating out all her other strengths combined.

“If you’re gonna stare, at least try to make it less obvious.” Pidge’s sudden comment brought Keith out of his daze a bit too suddenly, causing him to jolt a bit. She chuckled.

“I’m almost done, I just need one more part. Pretty sure Green has spares, but it's all the way on the top of her.” Pidge stood and approached the giant sentient machine, and climbed, from the paw, slowly making her way up.

“You sure you don’t want me to do it?” Keith yelled, receiving a simple “no!” In return.

Watching her shrinking figure, Keith couldn’t help but worry. The lion was damn _tall_ , and she was basically free climbing way over two stories. But then again, she was never one to back down from a challenge. It was something they shared in common. 

Now that he thought about it, they were quite similar. There was that stubborn nature, introversion, loyalty to those they care for. Nearly all interactions they had in the past, minus those on Arus, ended pleasantly. Keith frowned as he realized he could count their meaningful one on ones on his hands. Of the few connections they did have, the most memorable one had been when he accidentally told Pidge of his past as an orphan.

It truly had been an accident. Pidge had gone on one of her long tangents about her brother and family, and Keith had accidentally blurted out something along the lines of _“Wow Pidge, your family sounds amazing. I’d want my family to be like that.”_ . Pidge had asked him to explain what he meant, and well, _word vomit_ was the only way he could describe how he explained how he didn’t have parents around in the first place. The look she gave him made his heart feel weird. It wasn’t one of pity, he was damn sure of that. And besides, she was smart enough to know that pity never solved anything.

Whatever that weird look had meant, it earned him an extra hour of Pidge telling him stories from her childhood.

Shiro always encouraged him to reach out to others. But honestly, someone like him was destined to be a hermit. He knew he had a temper, had issues with connecting with people, with just _people_ in general. Which was just _peachy_ , in his opinion, since now he was stuck in some freaky alien ship, shared by six nosy individuals who, minus Shiro, could never really click with him.

But there was Pidge.

A great shriek caught Keith’s attention, jerking his head up towards the head of the green lion. He saw Pidge, strange metal piece in one hand, the other waving wildly. Her face was contorted in shock, which confused him until he saw her feet were no longer touching the green lion and _whatthefuckohmygodshe’sfallingshitshitsHIT---_

His body couldn’t have moved faster, as he barely cushioned her fall, his arms heaving as her weight caused him to stumble a bit. A fall from that height could’ve _killed her,_ his adrenalin pumped harder at the thought.

Pidge cleared her throat, “uh, earth to Keith? You can put me down now.” His grip on her tightened, but he relented.

She went to grab the forgotten machine, and with a few knobs and twists, it beeped encouragingly.

“Ha, yes!” She cheered. A mischievous grin was sent his way as she adjusted some bars on the side of it. “I think I kept you in the dark for long enough. You know how Shiro locked you out of the training room?” Keith nodded. “Well, you aren’t the only one he’s punishing. Apparently it’s unhealthy to spend more than eighteen hours in my room, so he’s got me banned from my own bedroom until lights out.”

“Seriously?” Classic Shiro.

“Seriously!” She replied. “He asked Allura to program the castle so that the doors won’t automatically slide open, and since hacking the doors every time takes waaaayy too much time and effort, I figured I’d just make a machine to automatically do it for me.” She gestured Keith to follow her out of the green lion’s hangar. “Now, let’s go see if this will work on the training room doors.”

That made him stop. “The training room doors? Why?”

Pidge nervously turns back to him, and fidgets with her glasses. “Well, you did just save my life a few seconds ago, that earned you some Pidge points.” Her eyes look away from his, a shy gesture. “And your company was pretty fun, I gotta admit. We should hang out more often.”

 _Pretty fun, I gotta admit. We should hang out more often._ Those simple words made Keith feel like he was flying Red for the first time all over again. He couldn’t help but smile as an idea formed in his head.

“Yeah, we really should.” He smirked. “But I think I have a better plan. That thing can hack any door in the castle, right?”

Pidge’s eyes widen, then a huge grin crawls onto her face. “Oh, _I see where this is going._ ”

 

* * *

 

“Keith, Pidge! I know this is your doing!” Shiro’s defeated voice resonates through the dark halls. Lights out was little over an hour ago, and the man’s disheveled look brought no sympathy from his perpetrators. “Oh come on, this is immature, even for you. Just let me rest and we’ll talk about it in the morning! Please just unlock my door!”

As the two watched their revenge through the laptop screen in the safe confines of Pidge’s room, Keith couldn’t help but tug the blanket the two shared just a tad closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on my tumblr @kittykattykatherine


End file.
